Far Away
by XxLivingInMyOwnWorldxX
Summary: This is a songfic. The song is Far Away by Nickelback and it's about how Edward left in New Moon. Please R


**BELLA POV**

"No Angela! I don't want to!" I told her angerly.

"Bella, you're up next. You can not back down now." She said calmly despite my anger.

I came out of my 'zombie stage' a week or so ago. I'm not completely healed. Only partly.

And the only reason I'm even healed alittle is because the Cullens are back. Except _him._ They all came back but when they returned _he_ wasn't with them. Hence the reason I'm not entirely healed.

We, me and Angela, were back stage at Forks High Talent Show. I didn't want to sing but Angela pratically forced me to. She didn't even tell me the whole song. Well she did but she said I only have to remember a part of it. She said Alice took care of the rest.

So I didn't even know who I was singing with. Oh gosh, If it's Mike Newton someone is going to pay.

I am wearing a royal blue dress that goes just above my knees. The bottom is ruffeled up. Not of the top

ruffeles though. More like waving ruffels. I have blue flats on, Alice tried to get me in heels but I told her that would be a disaster with my balance skills. My hair is in gently waves flowing down my back.

I have alittle mascara on and some blue eye shadow.

I'm up next and I'm nervous. What if I trip? Or forget my lines? Before I had time to worry more the principals voice came on,

"Our next preformer is Isabella Marie Swan." I waited for him to annouce another name but he didn't. Apparently I waited to long because Angela pushed me out on stage.

**[Mystery Person]**

**This time, this place**

I knew that voice. _Edward._

**[Bella]**

**Misused, Mistakes**

**[Edward]**

**Too long, too late**

**Who was I to make you wait**

**Just one chance**

**[Bella]**

**Just one breath **

**[Edward]**

**Just in case there's just one left**

**[Both]**

**'Cause you know,**

**you know, you know**

The crowd parted and Edward started walking toward me. I felt like I was going to cry.

**[Edward]**

**That I love**

**I have love you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far to long**

**[Bella]**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **

**and you'll never let me go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

Edward had made it to me by now and I was crying. Edward raised his hand and put it on my cheek, wiping away my tears with his thumb.

**[Edward]**

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**

**All of hell to hold your hand**

**I'd give it all**

**I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

**[Both] **

**'Cause you know,**

**you know, you know**

**[Edward]**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far to long**

**[Bella]**

**I keep dreaming, you'll be with me**

**And never let me go**

**Stop breathing**

**If I don't see you anymore**

**[Bella]**

**So far away, so far away**

**[Edward]**

**Been far away for far to long**

**[Bella]**

**So far away, so far away**

**[Edward]**

**Been far away for far to long**

**[Bella]**

**But you know, you know, you know**

**I wanted**

**I wanted you to stay**

**'Cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say**

**That I love you**

**[Edward]**

**I love you,**

**I have loved you all along**

**[Bella]**

**And I forgive you, I forgive you**

**For being away for far to long**

**[Edward]**

**So keep breathing**

**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**[Bella]**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**[Edward]**

**Keep breathing**

**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**[Bella] **

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**[Edward]**

**Keep breathing**

**[Bella]**

**Hold on to me and never let me go**

**[Edward]**

**Keep breathing**

**[Bella]**

**Hold on to me and never let me go**

We finished the song and tears were streaming down my face. Edward looked like he would be crying if he could too.

"Do you mean it?" I asked sounding like a wounded child.

"I mean it." Edward stated softly.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll never leave again. Promise me you won't hurt me again. Promise me you love me." I cried.

"I promise." Edward said gently.

"Now you have to keep your promises. Don't break them. I don't think I'll be able to handle it if you do." I wimpered.

"I'll keep them. Never to break them." Edward looked in to my eyes the whole time he spoke while I searched his with mine."

"I love you." I told him.

" I've always love you." He told me back.

Then he kissed me. It wasn't rough. It was soft and full of love.

I heard yelling and we pulled apart. I looked out and saw everyone cheering. Some were even crying with me.

I rested my forehead against Edwards.

"Remember your promises." I whispered.

"Always."

"Well it looks like we have clear winners!" The principal shouted into the microphone.

The crowd of students, teachers, and familys clapped and cheered.

Me and Edward did alittle bow thing and walked off stage towards his family.

Everything will be okay from now on.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's kind of cheesy but please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
